The present invention relates to a cemented carbide cutting tool insert, particularly useful for turning, milling and drilling of steels and stainless steels.
Conventional cemented carbide inserts are produced by powder metallurgical methods including milling of a powder mixture forming the hard constituents and the binder phase, pressing and sintering. The milling operation is an intensive milling and mills of different sizes and with the aid of milling bodies. The milling time is of the order of several hours up to several days. Such processing is believed to be necessary in order to obtain a uniform distribution of the binder phase in the milled mixture. It is further believed that the intensive milling creates a reactivity of the mixture which further promotes the formation of a dense structure. However, milling has its disadvantages. During the long milling time, the milling bodies are worn and contaminate the milled mixture. Furthermore even after an extended milling, a random rather than an ideal homogeneous mixture may be obtained. Thus, the properties of the sintered cemented carbide containing two or more components depend on how the starting materials are mixed.
There exist alternative technologies to intensive milling for production of cemented carbide, for example, use of particles coated with binder phase metal. The coating methods include fluidized bed methods, solgel techniques, electrolytic coating, PVD coating or other methods such as disclosed in, e. g., GB 346,473, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,804 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,902. Coated carbide particles could be mixed with additional amounts of cobalt and other carbide powders to obtain the desired final material composition, pressed and sintered to a dense structure.
During metal cutting operations like turning, milling and drilling, the general properties such as hardness, resistance against plastic deformation, resistance against formation of thermal fatigue cracks are to a great extent related to the volume fraction of the hard phases and the binder phase in the sintered cemented carbide body. It is well known that increasing the amount of the binder phase reduces the resistance to plastic deformation. Different cutting conditions require different properties of the cutting insert. When cutting of steels with raw surface zones (e.g. rolled, forged or cast, a coated cemented carbide insert must consist of tough cemented carbide and have a very good coating adhesion as well. When turning, milling or drilling in low alloyed steels, or stainless steels the adhesive wear is generally the dominating wear type.
Measures can be taken to improve the cutting performance with respect to a specific wear type. However, very often such action will have an negative effect on other wear properties.
The influence of some possible measures is given below:
1. Milling, turning or drilling at high cutting speeds and high cutting edge temperature require a cemented carbide with a rather large amount of cubic carbides (a solid solution of WC-TiC-TaC-NbC). Thermal fatigue cracks will often more easily develop in such carbides.
2. The formation of thermal fatigue cracks can be reduced by lowering the binder phase content. However, such action will lower the toughness properties of the cutting insert which is not desirable.
3. Improved abrasive wear can be obtained by increasing the coating thickness. However, thick coatings increase the risk for flaking and will lower the resistance to adhesive wear.